Fifteen Things About Rory
by Michaelover101
Summary: After an interesting conversation at the pub, Finn finds out he knows more about Rory than he realized. PDLD
1. The Bet

_**Title:**_ Fifteen Things About Rory

_**Author:**_ Michaelover101

_**Summery:**_ After an interesting conversation at the pub, Finn finds out he knows more about Rory than he realized. PDLD one-shot.

_**Rating: **_M

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters are not mine, though the conversations and ideas of this story are property of Krisy, Anna, Flynn and myself. No stealing our ideas for the sex plaque!

_**Beta:**_ Flynn

_**Part 1/3: The Bet**_

Sitting in the Boston pub, he swirled his glass of vodka and reevaluated his life. He was 26, owned and managed 6 hotels, 4 television stations and 2 radio stations just in New York, making him not only wealthy with the Morgan money he'd received when he had taken over from his father two years ago, but independently wealthy as well.

He shared a house on Beacon Hill with his beautiful 24-year-old female best friend and he was single.

And yet for being smart enough to make his family proud and make a name for himself, he'd done it again. Rory had warned him about it too. Putting girls he'd just met on pedestals, sleeping with them, then having the image shatter in front of him in the morning when they showed him their true colors.

He sighed. Maybe he should just stop dating altogether? Or maybe he should just stop dating girls in general... maybe he was gay. Taking a deep drink of the vodka in front of him, seriously doubting the notion and his sanity, he got even more depressed at the thought that he was through half the bottle, yet he didn't feel the slightest buzz. Damn his high alcohol tolerance.

Sighing he refilled his shot glass, decided against it, pushed the glass away and drank straight from the bottle.

"Hey there, gloomie," he heard her soft voice. Looking up, his green eyes met the blue of his roommate as she sat down across from him. He felt his stomach clench as it usually did when she was with him and his heart sped up a few beats, but he ignored the feeling and wiped his damp palms on his jeans as he had gotten used to, just as she began to question him. "Why are you over here sulking? You do know Logan and Colin are at the other side of the bar, right?"

"Uh huh." He hadn't even noticed his other friends come in, he'd sensed the shift in the air when she had come in though. But he had been in the darkest corner of the room and had hoped they hadn't seen him. But just like he had a Rory Hayden sensor, she had a Finn Morgan sensor.

She took the bottle of vodka off the table bringing it up to the light to inspect it and shook her head. "You feeling anything?"

"Nope," he answered shortly as she handed the bottle back to him.

"I know for a fact that you don't like drinking by yourself, so why are you over here?"

Finn shrugged. "Just not in the mood to be with anyone at the moment."

"Another one, huh?" She asked.

He nodded, pouring more alcohol into the glass, yet not drinking. "Another one."

"I keep telling you not to assume things about the girls you sleep with, Finn. They are just going to let you down. What happened this time?"

"Big feet," he muttered, pushing the glass away and starting to drink straight form the bottle.

She rolled here eyes "That's not them letting you down, that's just you being picky."

"Those were giant feet," Finn protested, then sighed admitting the real reason. "And she admitted at the end of it that she was with me for my money... again."

"Again," Rory nodded. "That's, what, a fifth one?"

"Sixth, if you count Becky who I knew was with me just for money... but I slept with her anyway."

"Then there was the girl that slept with you, so you could call your dad and recommend her."

"Which I did," he said.

"Then there was the girl that was with you for the gifts and then the girl.."

"Who are you to judge?" Finn snapped, causing her eyes to widen. "You've got guys chasing you for the same reasons." She had been an average young woman while in college, getting no attention and noticed as a woman a few times when she went out with them. But in her senior year when she had been publicly named heiress of not only the Gilmore family, but the Haydens as well, men had been vying for her attention ever since. She had hated it. She had entered the group a naive virgin and had grown into a well sexually educated virgin.

"But you don't see me opening my legs for every guy, now do you?" She said leaning back against the booth and crossing her arms.

"Ah, that's right, you're a virgin," he said throwing it in her face, knowing that she was proud of her virginity, not ashamed.

"What of it?" She asked, though he smirked when he noticed the blush rising in her cheeks. Even though she had pretty much grown up with him and the guys talking about sex, she still got embarrassed about the subject and still blushed when talking about anything sex-related.

When he met Rory Gilmore seven years earlier during his senior year of high school, he would have never thought that he'd be able to be best friends with a girl and not want more. And he'd been right, he'd been her best friend, but deep down he knew he definitely wanted more. But she'd never given the vibe that she felt anything more for him, so he'd hidden the feelings and been nothing more than her male best friend. She was sweet and innocent, yet kept up with all their sarcastic quips and even dealt with their sex talks. If anything, she'd helped Collin open his eyes about Stephanie and Logan at least calmed down with the girls.

Him she had dubbed unfixable. He didn't do commitment and he repeated his mistakes of sleeping with the wrong girls. Of course, Rory wouldn't know about sleeping with anyone in the years that he'd known her and in the three years they'd shared an apartment. He'd seen her date, yet not one guy made it past groping. And it wasn't for the lack of trying. He heard them bitch and mutter and heard the rumors about the Hayden tease. But knowing Rory, she had no idea about her affect on guys. She was just as clueless to a guy's raging hormones as she was to his very indiscreet flirting with her.

"Love," he smirked, "When you lose your virginity, the entire world will know, and I will make it my duty to award you a plaque."

"A plaque?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the table. "What type of plaque?"

He laughed. "A 'Congratulations, you've just had your cherry popped!' plaque."

He had the pleasure of seeing her face turn bright red as her mouth dropped open. "Finn!"

"Hey, it's something to show off to your friends with a picture of said popper framed under it, of course. It's a conversation starter."

She shook her head. "We are not talking about me and my lack of guys, Finn, we are talking about you and your... abundance of girls."

He sighed and wondered if he could get away with lighting up a cigarette in front of her.

"And don't even think of lighting up," she warned him, causing him to sigh. Amazing how she read his mind like that. Instead he took a long drink from his bottle. "You have got to stop looking at girls and instantly believing that they're the one for you, Finn. Because let me tell you, a lot of the girls that vie for your attention are just with you for your money and all the perks it comes with."

"You underestimate my pick in girls," he muttered darkly.

"Okay, what was the name of the girl you just broke up with... or left?"

"Uh..." he concentrated. "Gracie, I believe."

"You believe?" She laughed. "That's point number one. Half the time you don't know the girls' names! I bet you can't remember one thing about this girl's life."

He racked his brain for a few seconds that felt like long hours before something came up. "Not true," he said quickly, holding onto the fact. "She lives with a roommate near Central Park."

"Did she tell you this... or is that where you two slept together?"

"Minor technicality," he muttered putting the bottle to his lips again.

"Something she told you, Finn."

He smirked. "We didn't do much talking... if you get my drift."

"Oh, I got it." She rolled here eyes. "As did the rest of the pub. But you're just proving my point further. See, before I get serious with a guy, I have my own set of rules." She took his abandoned glass and sipped on the vodka.

"If you'd enlighten the class, Miss Hayden."

She smirked and put the glass down. "You really want to know?"

"I really want to know why you're still a virgin, yes."

She shook her head is amusement before nodding and speaking slowly as if thinking it out and analyzing as was her thought process. "I have to know at least two facts about a guy before I date him, five before I kiss him, one of which has to be personal, ten before I let him go further, and fifteen before I decide that it's okay to sleep with him."

"I'm guessing no one's made it to 15."

Rory shrugged. "They have, but the 15 weren't good enough. Not personal or just facts that everyone knew about the person. They have to be personal, in-depth facts, Finn. Not just favorite colors or books or TV shows, who their best friends are. If I was going off that, then I'd have been dubbed the biggest slut of Boston, now wouldn't I?"

"You would have also slept with me, Logan and Colin by now."

She laughed. "Exactly. I have standards, Finn. Which you should start to establish."

"Fuck, Rory, my standards are that I have to know five things about a person before I fuck them: their name, their status, their favorite drink, if their place is nearby and, of course, their favorite sexual position."

She winced. "Then that's why all the girls that you sleep with screw you over, literally and figuratively. I bet that next time you sleep with a girl, you cannot recite to me 15 things about that person."

He scoffed. "I can do it."

"You have to know these things before you sleep with them, Finn, you have to get to know the person, get to know the real them. Maybe this time you'll find a good girl that likes you for more than your money. And you'll see past their hair color, their looks and fake boobs."

"Deal. Now what do I get if I win?"

"A girlfriend," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Besides that, if I decided that I like said girl?"

"Uh... how about... 100 bucks?"

Finn thought about it. To both of them it was a chump change. He was the heir to the Morgan International Hotels and Rory was the heiress to Hayden Law Firm and Gilmore Insurance Group. They were both worth billions, a hundred dollars was nothing. Yet if her rules worked, he would be leaving the bet with a girl that he might even like.

"What about you, you seem to be losing either way."

She shrugged. "I get the satisfaction of knowing that you found a girl that's actually worth sticking around for, and a hundred bucks for books. Trust me, I win."

He nodded his head and stuck out his hand. "You, Miss Gilmore, have got yourself a bet."

She shook his hand. "There's no statue of limitation on this, Finn, you may be celibate for a while."

"I'll do it, love." He didn't bother to think that it was probably the alcohol making the decision for him, or the desperation of finding a woman more perfect for him than Rory. He accepted because, well, who knew, maybe he'd just find that woman.

"And what is going on over here?" Logan Huntzberger asked causing them to look up and see him and their other best friend, Colin McCrea, standing over their table.

"We're feeling neglected sitting all by ourselves when we came all the way down here to visit both of you." Colin smirked, putting his drink down to sit next to Finn.

"Those are just your own personal issues, now aren't they, Colin?" Rory teased. Colin and Logan both worked in New York and had taken the weekend to come and visit Finn and Rory in Boston.

Finn looked at Rory and shook his head, not wanting her to throw him to the lions. He wasn't in the mood to be ridiculed for his decision to find the one. She smiled in understanding. The bet stayed between them.

"Just an agreement me and Finn made," Rory smiled. She grabbed her jacket and downed the rest of the vodka, kissing each of their cheeks. "I'm actually on my way out. It's getting late and Grandpa wants me to sit in on a board meeting tomorrow."

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow, Ace. Colin's got to be in court at two and I've got a newspaper to overtake at noon."

Rory laughed. "Well, I'll hear all about them when Finn and I go to visit next month. See you at home?" She asked turning to Finn who was staring at the bottle in front of him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"All right." She turned back to her friends "Have a safe trip, guys."

"Bye Rory." Colin waved as she kissed Logan's cheek and let him slide into the seat where she'd been sitting.

"Good luck," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss Finns cheek.__He nodded as he kissed her cheek in return, reassuring her he'd see her at home in a few hours.

"So what was the agreement?" Logan asked once Rory had left the pub..

Finn shook his head, pushing the now empty vodka bottle away from him. "Just something between Rory and me. Private stuff."

"Well, I'm just surprised you didn't see that little number at the bar. She's just your type, Finn," Logan said pointing towards the redhead at the bar with his beer bottle.

Finn looked over and saw the redhead eye him. Her dress was low-cut hemwise as well as the neckline to where he would have thought it was two scraps of fabric pulled against her breast, though even that still left too much to the imagination while her dress left nothing.

He winced. He doubted he could get 15 personal facts about her before shagging her.

"I'm going home," he muttered grabbing his jacket.

"What about-" Colin started.

"Not in the mood," he cut off putting his jacket, leaving a twenty for the vodka and left the pub.

He zipped up the jacket as the February air hit him and stuffed his hands in his pocket. How in the hell was he going to meet a girl, get to know her long enough to know 15 personal facts about her before sleeping with her? That was if he hadn't lost interest by then.

This was going to be harder than he thought, he sighed as he hailed a cab and slid in. Telling the driver the address to the apartment before leaning his head back in the seat. Well, it was a new challenge for him and he did like a challenge, even if it did seem impossible.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

She walked into the Starbucks in Boston, the one they frequented once a week, for a quick lunch. Even if they did live together, they barely saw each other. Finn sometimes fell asleep at the office, at times even taking a room in one of his hotels and bunking there instead of going home. And she ended up sleeping at her desk most nights, so that her neck had a permanent kink in it from the hard wood.

She saw him slouching at one of the tables, glaring at his coffee cup and absently ripping open sugar packets and dumping them in his coffee. She doubted he even noticed that there were twenty or so empty wrappers littering the table.

She instantly felt the butterflies invading her stomach and the nervousness she felt when she caught sight of him. She'd first felt it when she'd been a senior in high school and had first met him. But upon meeting her, he'd let it be known that he liked girls who partied and who liked sex. She fell into neither category and still didn't, so she'd hid her feelings for seven years.

She was stupid last week, betting him to find a woman to settle down with. She desperately wanted to shake him and tell him that the perfect woman for him was already living with him, that she was not only his best friend, but, to be lame, his soul mate.

Straightening up and getting the army of butterflies under control she walked over and slid in in the seat across from him and put her bags next to her. "So, how's it going?"

"I'm sexually frustrated and it's your fault," he snapped, violently ripping apart another sugar packet.

"Hey, I warned you it would be tough," she laughed. It'd been a week since the bet and she hadn't heard anything about Finn having been on a date, meaning he wasn't having sex. Blushing and biting her lip she said "Have you tried..."

He frowned looking up at her. "Have I tried what?"

"You know..." she hedged, obviously not wanting to say what she'd been about to say.

"Obviously I don't know if I'm asking you what you mean."

"Doing it yourself," she whispered hurriedly, her face turning from the light shade of red she'd been before to a brighter shade. She covered her face with her hands, obviously feeling the flush.

"Love," he admonished teasingly, "Is that why you're never frustrated, because you've taken to doing it yourself?"

"Oh shut up!" She hissed mortified he would think that. "I'm just saying that it could help."

"Well, it hasn't, trust me. I've wanked more this week than I have my entire life."

"Oh god," she muttered covering her face once more.

Finn laughed and noticed the sugar packets on the table. He sighed and he swept them up and piled them so that the table looked a bit cleaner. "Coffee?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I had a cup on the way over. I have to cut down on coffee."

He raised an eyebrow. "You? You're going to cut down on coffee? Rory, we have one entire cabinet full of imported coffee. Imported coffee that cost me a fortune by the way." **Coke!**

"Yeah. Well, your hands aren't shaking when you're in board meetings when you need a coffee fix, now are they?" She held up her hands for his inspection and he saw they were indeed shaking. Taking them in his own, he kissed them lightly.

"Just adds character."

"Oh shut up." She laughed pulling her hands away from his smirking lips, the army of butterfly coming back with a vengeance. "I can't even hold a pencil anymore without my handwriting being shaky. I'm cutting down."

"Which means I have to deal with a bitch Rory, great."

"You love bitch Rory," she said matter-of-factly, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder in superior grace. "Now I wanna know why you haven't been on a date."

He sighed and shrugged, knowing they were going to come back to the topic. "Same reason you haven't."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're on your period and guys are the last thing on your mind?"

He rolled his eyes. "No one's caught my interest."

"Oh yeah, that reason," she deadpanned.

He shrugged again. "I've been working a lot and I'm not going to date my secretary, because that's just crossing a line that I don't feel like crossing... so I'm sitting here, with you, frustrated, alone and cold at night. Thank you, Rory, really thank you for making me reevaluate my life and making it sadder than it already was. I really appreciate it."

She rolled her eyes and scanned the tables. Her gaze settled on a young woman sitting near the window, her laptop sitting in front of her and her fingers typing away, yet her gaze slid over to her Australian friend every few minutes.

"What about her?" Rory asked pointing to the girl who had just turned away to look back at her computer.

Finn turned to look at the strawberry blonde and assessed her. She was good looking, her legs were crossed and he could tell the jeans she had on were tight fitting. She had on a university sweatshirt though he couldn't see what university she was advertising. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut short and fell in front of her face, black framed glasses covered her eyes.

"Isn't the whole point of this thing so that I don't just hit on girls though?" Finn asked looking away and back at Rory.

"How are you going to get to know a girl, let alone 15 things about her, if you don't hit on her and ask her out. Go, ask her out. You know you can date."

"How do you even know she's single?"

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Rory asked dully. Finn nodded in agreement, she did have a point. "And two, she has no ring. She looks like an honest girl and she's been checking you out for the past twenty minutes, at least since I was here. It's a girl's intuition, she's single."

Finn sighed pushing his coffee away before standing up. "Fine." He walked over and leaned against the chair. He wasn't surprised when the girl wasn't startled, but just looked up at him calmly.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone." She was wearing an NYU sweatshirt.

"I couldn't help but notice your pretty girlfriend," she said.

"Oh no, she's not my girlfriend," Finn said sitting next to her, feeling the bit of bitterness fuel the comment. "She's a friend of mine. She's actually the one that wanted me to come over. You see, I've been lonely."

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Really," he nodded, all of a sudden feeling very tired of the game. "So I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Oh, well, I don't even know your name."

"Finn." She raised an eyebrow again and he sighed knowing that she was waiting for his last name. "Morgan." He had the displeasure of seeing her eyes widen, then fill with the sparkle of opportunity he hated seeing.

"You mean... Hi, I'm Rebecca Walters," she said with a flirtatious smile shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. So dinner?"

She bit her lip. "I would actually love to. Friday?"

"Give me your address and I'll pick you up at eight." Five minutes later he had left with her address, phone number and e-mail. He was pretty sure that had he stayed a bit longer, he would have had her financial informations along with her PIN number and credit card in hand, had he asked. At least that would have counted for two of the fifteen things.

"So?" Rory asked as he sat down. She watched Rebecca gather her things and wave coyly at Finn before leaving.

"Have a date on Friday at eight. Here's her information," he said holding it between his fingers.

"You do not lose your touch, do you, Morgan," she said snagging the piece of paper and scanning the words. "Rebecca Walters."

"Does name count as one of the 15 things?" Finn asked hopefully.

Rory raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "What do you think?"

He sighed. "No." He grabbed the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "I have to get back to work, love, and so do you."

"Fine." She gathered her things and followed him out. "See you at home?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'll be home early tonight." He kissed the top of her head as he hailed a cab. "Bye."

"Bye," she said waving before walking down the sidewalk. Rebeca Walters was one lucky girl, she thought as she turned and watched the cab pull into traffic, a very, very lucky girl.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So then, of course, I told Shelby that that dress looked horrid on her. I mean, come on, a hot pink halter?"

"Uh huh," Finn muttered picking at his food. Bored was an understatement for what he was feeling, he was more than bored. He'd gotten three facts from her: her parents divorced when she was seven, her older sister lived in Miami with her husband and her Major was Art History.

The saddest part of all this was that it was the interesting thing she had talked about in the two hours they'd been out. God, his life had really taken a pathetic turn. He straightened up when he felt her bare foot run up the length of his leg. Shifting he coughed into his hand and backed his chair away.

"If you'll excuse me, love." He sent her a charming smile and left for the bathroom before she had a chance to respond. Pulling out his cellphone, he stood in the corner of the posh men's room and nodded at the attendant sitting at the end of the sinks, ready with towels and mints, along with bars of soap.

He dialed and leaned against the wall waiting for the answer.

"Yes..." she said slowly.

"I want to come home."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but summer camp is three months long and your father and I did not pay three hundred dollars for you to bail out two hours after arriving."

"Rory!" He warned.

"Now go back out there, play nice with the other kids and remember to watch out for poison ivy. Oh, and ticks."

"Beautiful," he muttered as he heard her laugh through the phone before she hung up. He knew her poison ivy meant STDs and ticks meant gold-digging whores. He banged his head against the wall before stuffing his phone into his pocket violently and left the bathroom to get back to the table.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

He tapped his fingers on the table and nodded. "Yes, of course." He waved the waiter over and signaled for the check, handing over his Black Card. "I think it's time for me to take you home, love."

"Oh, perfect. You know, I have a queen-sized bed," she smiled coyly as he signed the receipt and took his copy and his card back.

"Of course you do," he muttered grabbing his coat and helping her into hers. He led her by the small of her back to his car, and like a gentleman, helped her in before getting on his own side. He drove in silence, ignoring the hand on his thigh that was rubbing up and down.

Parking in front of her building, he got out, opened her door and was about to bid her goodbye when she tugged on his tie.

"Wouldn't you like to walk me to my apartment?"

"Oh well..." He really couldn't believe a stupid bet was stopping him from following this girl upstairs. "No, I can't. I don't know 15 things about you."

Rebecca smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Well, then come upstairs and find out."

He pulled away. "Really, love, I can't as tempting as the offer is."

She looked at him surprised. "So this isn't a one night stand?"

He shrugged. "At least you got dinner." He shooed her through the doors to her apartment building before getting back in his car and heading towards home.

Half an hour later he opened the door to the apartment to find Rory in her pajamas eating straight from the carton of ice cream. She turned and smiled at him.

"There's my happy camper," she cooed as he sat next to her and took the tub of ice cream from her lap.

"Happy camper my ass," he muttered.

She opened the drawer on the sidetable and got out a spoon. She kept spare ones there so she wouldn't have to get up when he stole hers. "So how'd it really go?"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" He snapped.

"No facts?" She asked taking his mood in her stride. It wasn't the first time he was annoyed with her and most definitely wouldn't be the last.

"Got about four," he muttered through a spoonful of ice cream, "But," he shrugged, "I just wasn't into it."

"Because you knew she didn't have anything in common with you?"

He stuffed the spoon in his mouth as he looked at Rory. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, her face clear of make up and she was wearing her old ratty froggy pajamas that she wore whenever she had stressful days at work… and she couldn't have looked more beautiful. His stomach clenched and he felt his palms get sweaty, but this time he resisted the urge to wipe them.

Finally, finally he let himself feel everything he'd tried to hide. Why hadn't he let himself notice her beauty before? Of course he'd always noticed that his best friend was beautiful, a goddess even. But there had always been that line that he subconsciously never wanted to cross though he'd been tempted to so many times.

They had so much in common, music, television, movies, wit. And he knew that if she felt the same way, it wasn't because of his money or status in their world, because she had the same status and money as well as mutual contacts and the ones of her own.

He let himself look at her as a might be boyfriend and found himself smiling. If they… No, when they got together, they' be past the dependency stage where they needed constant contact with each other, a stage Rory had admitted she hated. And a stage he had never really been to and had no desire to be in. He hated when women hung on to him and called him every five minutes to see what he was doing. Rory wasn't that type of girl and he didn't want that type of girl.

They would be perfect… and that thought had him coming up with a brilliant plan.

Rory looked away from the TV. She'd asked him if he wanted to watch a movie and he hadn't answered. Looking at him she caught him openly staring at her, absently picking at the ice cream with his spoon, smiling at her. Honestly, he was freaking her out. "What? Do I have ice cream on my face?"

Finn laughed and stuffed his spoon in the ice cream bucket before standing up. "No, love, I was just thinking."

"About?" She asked, surprised that he was leaving.

Finn shook his head as he kissed the top of hers. "You'll see later. I'm off to bed."

"To wank?" She teased turning her head.

He laughed going to his room "To sleep. I have a feeling I won't have to wank anymore."

"You need fifteen facts and a girl, Finn," she shouted out to him, leaning her head back to look at him upside down as he went to his room.

"Don't worry, love, I'll win," he shouted back before closing his door. He stripped off his date clothes, leaving on his boxers before turning on the television in his room, grabbing a notepad he kept in his nightstand along with a pen and scribbling things down before he forgot. He had his fifteen facts, hell, he had more than fifteen, and he had his girl. Now the only thing was how to get that girl, that happened to be a voluntary virgin, to sleep with him.

Spotting the vase of flowers on his dresser he frowned. Rory usually put flowers all around the house, even in his room, even though he protested. Smirking, he wrote down a few more things in the notepad before coming up with his plan.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

She peeked through from underneath her pillow groaning when she noticed the time and flung out her hand to get the alarm to stop. Her hand smacked repeatedly with the top of the alarm clock, effectively turning it off after the fifth smack though she wasn't sure if she'd switched it off or just pressed the snooze button like she did every morning.

Getting up and going through the motions of her morning, she made her bed so she wouldn't forget, grabbed her towel and took a ten minute shower. When she left the bathroom, towel wrapped around the body, she found that she had, in fact, pressed snooze and the alarm was ringing out through the room

Turning it off for real this time, she changed into her black work pants, white blouse and black dress jacket. Putting her shoes at the edge of her bed, she put on her nylons before checking the time. 7 am. Perfect timing as usual.

She left the room and went across the hall knocking on Finn's door lightly before walking in.

"Finn? Time to wake up." She instantly frowned when she saw his bed made, his room in perfect condition and no Finn. 'Finn?" She called through the apartment.

Odd, she thought going back to her room to do her hair and put on her makeup. Every morning she woke up at six, started getting ready, then woke Finn up at 7 so he could start breakfast as he didn't go into the office until 9 while she had to be in by eight thirty. Shaking her head, she didn't worry about it. There was a rare morning every few months when Finn would leave early. But the thing that bugged her was that he usually told her.

Sighing she finished curling her hair, checked her make up before putting on her shoes, and went into the kitchen. She gathered her laptop and work messenger bag before succumbing to her desire for coffee. Though she had challenged herself to quit drinking the blessed substance, she knew it was asking herself to accomplish an impossible task. Reaching for the coffee pot, she noticed a piece of paper stuck to the glass of the empty coffee maker with her name on it.

Unsticking it, she unfolded it and leaned against the counter as she read.

_Love,_

_Sorry for not telling you, but I left early, not work-related, but because… I have a plan. Last night as I was looking at you, I realized something. I have feelings for you. Lots of feelings for you that are... well, less than friendly._

She felt herself stop breathing as she read the last line twice more before moving on to the rest of the letter.

_And the thing is, that as I think more about these feelings I'm one hundred percent certain that I've had these feelings for a very, very long time. I've just never acted on them because of the fact that you are you and, well, I'm me. But as I think about this bet that we've made, I realize that you, love, are the woman I know 15 personal facts about. Hell, I know MORE than 15. And I'm pretty sure that if you start thinking about it too, you know more than 15 about me._

_So, I've decided to woo you, love, in the most unconventional way yet. But then, it wouldn't be very Finn-like if it weren't unconventional, would it? My plan, Rory, if you choose to follow through, is to have you in my bed, underneath me, on top of me, anyway I can get you, love. This isn't because of the bet anymore, Rory, this is so much more than that now._

_I'm tired of other women and I know that there isn't another one out there that knows me like you do, and I know that there isn't another man that knows you like I do, love. Hell, Logan and Colin don't know the things I know about you._

_Give me a sign that you accept, love. Give me a chance to prove to you that I'm the man for you._

_Finn_

_Fact number 1: when you pour orange juice into your cereal, it's not by accident, you actually do like the taste of fruit loops and orange juice, you're just too embarrassed to admit it. _

Rory reread the letter once, twice, three times, surprise, excitement, and arousal all coursing through her body. Curiosity was also there, curiosity in how Finn knew she liked orange juice in her cereal. It was an odd craving of hers, one she'd never shared with anyone, and she was pretty sure that she'd never eaten it in front of anyone either. She knew that when she was younger, she'd get teased for eating it, and now people would make faces and she'd have to try to explain a habit that she had no explanation for. And he understood she didn't have any and that's why he never asked her about that,

Biting her lip lightly, she looked around the empty apartment for any other notes, but knowing Finn, he had a plan. Also knowing him, she wouldn't see him until he was ready to be seen. He also probably wouldn't answer her calls if she called. Taking the chance that he would still be staying at the apartment, just leaving early and coming late, she found a piece of paper and a pen.

Chewing on her lip, she made her decision and wrote him a quick note before going to his room and setting it on his nightstand underneath the sand dollar he kept there. Leaving she slung the book bag over her shoulder, looked at the apartment once more, scanning to see if she missed something before leaving.

He watched her from the corner, leaving the apartment dressed for work, with a small smile on her lips. He waited until she was in cab and on her way to work before crossing the busy street and heading back up to the apartment. He'd left five minutes before she'd woken up, having already written the note. He'd just stuck it on the coffee machine and made himself scarce.

He'd taken a big risk, that was for sure, assuming that Rory felt the same. Everything depended on her decision. If she said yes, then he'd be free to pursue her, without any problems in their relationship. But if she decided he was cracked, he had no idea how it would end up affecting their friendship.

When he had thought about it last night, he hadn't taken into account that Rory wouldn't feel the same. He had been confident in his pursuits, but as he sat outside for the past hour thinking about what her reaction would be, he had started doubting himself for the first time in… ever. He had been planning on ending this with not only his best friend, but a girlfriend in Rory. Now he wondered if it would end with him moving out because of the tension.

Opening the door to the apartment slowly, he looked around to see if anything had changed.He made sure she'd seen the note. Seeing the coffee maker bare, he knew she had seen it and read it. Sighing he wondered if she'd leave a message on his phone later. Going to his room he started getting out his work clothes when he noticed a piece of paper on his dresser. He moved the sand dollar carefully and took the folded paper.

Unfolding it he read.

_Finny,_

_It… was amazing to see your note this morning and at this point in time I have so many thoughts running through m mind that it's difficult to put into words what I'm thinking. But in so many words, I trust you, and I accept._

_Prove to me that you're the guy for me. I'm looking forward to it._

_Rory. _

Sitting stunned for a minute, he put the letter in his nightstand before getting up and getting ready for work, a smile on his face. An hour later he arrived at his office, the phone attached to his ear as he made the necessary calls to get the wooing in progress.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**AN: **_Originally a one shot but now a three partner. This story was morphed into a PDLD from a convo me and three other friends had one crazy night about boys and sex and…it was weird just like us lol. But between the lines the idea for a sex plaque came up and well…this is the story that I told everyone I would write. It's really a fifty page one shot…but after some Great notes from my beta I decided to cut it into three parts. So it is complete and I'll post it all during this week…maybe lol.

Enjoy!!

Kassandra


	2. The Wooing

_**Part 2/3: The Wooing**_

Rory smiled at her grandfather as they walked towards her office. She had been studying journalism, ready to take on the world with her writing abilities when her grandfather had had a heart attack and decided, finally, it was time to retire. But who to leave Gilmore Insurance Group was the cause of his worries for months.

When Rory had approached him, telling him that she was ready and willing to change her Major and go on to business school, he'd been ready to keel over then. He'd protested and ranted and raved for months, saying that she wasn't going to change her career because of him. Of course in those months that he protested, she'd graduated from Yale with a Major in Journalism, applied to Harvard Business School and gotten in.

Luckily, at that time Finn had been in charge of taking care of a few hotels in Boston and they'd been able to share an apartment and they had become the best of friends. Eventually, her grandfather had come around and named her the heiress to the Gilmore fortune and a new partner for Gilmore Insurance Group, where her grandfather, though retired, made an occasional appearance at the office.

"Well, you did marvelously, Rory. You really brought those men to their knees."

Rory laughed. "I just proposed a better deal, Grandpa, one where we wouldn't have to fire eighty percent of our employees and yet make more money. I'm not firing people to maximize profit if I can keep the people, give them a raise AND get more profit. Ridiculous how men like them think that they need to fire someone to make more money. Haven't they ever heard of the phrase 'you need to spend money to earn money.'?"

"I'm sure they have, but they're a bunch of cheapskates and hate spending money."

"Well, I'm changing that," Rory said defiantly. When she'd taken over the Insurance Group, she'd watched from the sidelines as Finn had dipped his feet in different ventures, not only acquiring hotels, but TV and radio stations, clothing stores and even a newspaper here and there with Logan's help. When she'd seen him come out successful, she'd asked him to help her branch out.

So not only was she president and CEO of Gilmore Insurance Group, but she owned three magazines that were teen-related and a fashion magazine that she and her friend Stephanie had created and put out in publication that had sky rocketed in popularity. She even co-owned a TV station with Finn, one of her best and most successful ventures yet.

"How is everything?" Richard asked as they turned the corner and she started to open the door to her office.

"Good. You know I have an idea for-" Rory trailed off as her eyes widened.

"Oh, Miss Hayden, you're here," Cynthia, her secretary, said quite relieved. "They just keep coming. Since your office is full, we redirected them to your apartment. I hope that's okay?"

"How many?" She cracked out as her grandfather stood stunned behind her.

"I haven't counted, miss, but I'm guessing about a million, if not more."

That wasn't an exaggeration. In her office there was a vase upon vase filled with sunflowers which weren't even in season. She didn't even have to guess who they were from.

"Rory, what is all this?" Richard asked as they walked further into the office as best they could.

"I..." Rory stopped. How could she explain to her grandfather that Finn was trying to prove to her that he was worthy enough to take her innocence? She really couldn't, instead she turned to Cynthia who was standing at the doorway, a small smile on her face. "Was there a letter or anything?" Rory asked.

"There was." Cynthia disappeared for a few seconds coming back and handing Rory an envelope. Rory ignored her grandfather as she motioned him into the room and closed the door when a group started to gather around her office to get a look in the sunflower-filled room. She ripped the envelope open and took out the piece of paper.

Finn's neat scrawl was on the paper which made her feel a bit better that their "situation" was still between them.

_Love,_

_Sorry to disrupt you work day, but this was the first fact that came to mind and I couldn't help myself._

_Fact number 2: You've always wanted someone to send you sunflowers to work. Or any flowers. There's something about a person taking the time out of their day to send flowers to a person they care about._

_Finn_

It wasn't too personal, but something she'd told him years ago, when she'd been dating someone at Harvard, over lunch one afternoon when the guy hadn't seemed interested in her enough. She hadn't mentioned it again and neither had Finn. Frankly she'd forgotten about it, because of her lack of boyfriends or interest.

Though the fact wasn't as personal as the other one had been, she had a feeling that as this went on, the facts were going to get more and more personal.

"Rory?"

She blinked and realized her grandfather and Cynthia were still in the room. "Oh."

"Who are they from?" Cynthia asked now interested.

"Um… secret admirer," she lied with a frown. "Nothing else came?"

"Nothi-" Cynthia looked surprised. "A million sunflowers show up in your office from a secret admirer and you're asking if something else came?"

She winced. "Right, well… um…" She played with the hem of her shirt as she looked around the room. What would she do with the flowers?

"Well, if it changes things, you have a meeting with Mr Morgan at the TV station in about an hour," Cynthia said as she walked to the desk to check the planner.

"Who would do something like this?" Richard asked still in shock. "And you said there were more?"

"So many more," Cynthia told him.

"Well, your grandmother will be pleased. She's been going on about how you haven't been seeing anyone."

"Of course," Rory muttered.

Richard kissed the top of her head. "Well, when you find out who this admirer is, tell him he has Richard Gilmore's approval. Bye Rory."

"See you later, Grandpa," she said as they stepped over the vases sitting on the floor and she walked him out of the office. Shutting the door once again she turned to Cynthia, who also happened to be her best girl confidant since Stephanie had moved to California.

"So who is it?" Cynthia asked eagerly. "And what did the letter say?"

"You need to call Finn and tell him I can't make the TV station meeting."

"But-"

"Call and I'll tell you everything over lunch." She could tell Cynthia wasn't to happy with the compromise, but picked up the phone and dialed Finn's office while Rory still looked around at all the flowers ad small smile was finally playing at her lips.

"Morgan."

"Hey Finn, it's Cynthia from Rory's office."

Finn laughed. "You've worked for Rory for three years now, Cyn, I know who you are."

"Right, well, Rory wanted me to call and tell you that she wouldn't be able to make the station meeting today."

"Oh right, I've pushed it back. I seemed to have forgotten to tell Rory abut it. Tell her not to worry about it, it's for later next week now."

"Oh, uh, just a second." She pulled the phone away and looked at Rory. "He says he pushed the meeting back to later next week."

Rory paused. That meant… what? she wondered. She nodded slightly. "That's fine."

"She says that's fine, Finn. She's in somewhat of a shocked state at the moment."

"And why's that? Some big bad tough guy try to loophole their way through child labor laws again?"

Cynthia laughed. "No… well, not yet anyway. Some secret admirer sent her sunflowers."

"Really?"

"But not just a dozen, he sent millions of them. They're covering every inch of her office. The room got so full that I had to redirect them to your apartment."

"What's she doing?"

"Just sort of standing in the middle of the room with a smile. But I don't think she's going to get much work done for the rest of the day."

"Neither do I," Finn laughed. "I've got to get going, Cyn. Tell Rory I'll see her later."

"All right. Bye Finn." She hung up and looked over at the woman who was biting her lip.

"Finn sent them," Rory whispered a few moments later.

"Finn?" Cynthia asked. "Why?"

Rory let a giggle escape as she picked up a sunflower and brought it to her nose. "The idiot's trying to woo me. Come on, let's get lunch and I'll tell you everything."

"Oh, girl, you better dish all," Cynthia said grabbing her purse and following Rory out of the office.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So let me get this straight. Finn likes you and now he's trying to pop your cherry by sharing 15 intimate details that only he knows."

Rory laughed. "When you put it like that…"

"I didn't even know you liked Finn like that," Cynthia said taking a bite of her salad.

Rory shrugged, a small smile on her face. "We've always had this flirtatious relationship," she admitted. "Everyone notices. We're very touchy-feely with each other, always have been. We're just really comfortable around each other. Hell, the guy's walked in on me showering and I really didn't mind it."

"Really?"

Rory nodded. "He's the only guy I don't mind to see me naked. I've slapped both Logan and Colin for trying, and all my exes have tried to get in my pants. But with Finn it's different."

"How?"

"'Cause I think deep down I was waiting for him to notice me this way. Because I've been noticing him this way for a very long time. It kills me to see him get in these disastrous relationships," she sighed. "He's a great guy, no… he's amazing. And it's just hard to see these women use him for his money or connections."

"And he knows you're not using him like that."

"Of course not." Rory laughed at the idea. "I have my own money and I have my own connections. I don't need Finn for that. And Finn doesn't need me for that. And we have mutual contacts from our professional relationship. We work well together professionally, and I know we would work well personally. He's my best friend."

"And you're his. Well..." Cynthia smiled proud of her friend. "I'm just glad you both realized it. You're both cute together and you guys would last."

"We would," Rory nodded, then rolled her eyes as she signaled the waiter. "We should get back to work. I've got work to be done before I head home tonight."

"So you're heading home?"

Rory laughed, "I need my bed. Last few nights I've been sleeping at my desk."

The waiter came to their able, sans check. "A gentleman has already paid for your meal. He told me to give you this." He held out a wrapped package for Rory.

"For me?" She frowned as she took out the small card from between the ribbon.

_Checks paid for, love. Should tell you stalking is a pastime of mine._

Rory looked up and around the restaurant for Finn. "Do you know where he is? The man that gave you this?"

"I'm afraid he just came in and told us to put your check on his tab and to give you that. He left a few minutes ago."

Rory sighed as Cynthia smirked. "Finn?"

Rory nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do for you, ladies?"

"No, I think we're fine for now."

"All right," he smiled at both before leaving. Rory returned her eyes to the card.

_All right, not really. Just thought this was the perfect moment to share another fact._

_Fact number three: Your favorite book is Pride and Prejudice. Yes, I realize everybody knows this, but only a selected few know the reason why, me being one of them. It was the first book your father gave you when you turned eight. And out of all the things your father's given you that was your favorite._

_Open the package, love._

Rory put the card down and opened the package he'd sent. Biting her lip, she flipped through the pages of the first edition of Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice.

"That boy knows you good," Cynthia said watching her smile.

"Yeah," Rory said wiping the unshed tears from her eyes, "He really does."

"Come on," Cyn said smiling. "Let's get back to work… or, well, try to."

Rory nodded and closed the box with the book inside. She couldn't wait to see what Finn had in store next.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The next morning Rory woke up to the sound of rain hitting her window instead of the usual blaring of her alarm clock.

Smiling she got out of bed, shutting off her alarm before it sounded and ruined the moment. She shuffled her way to the the window, pulling open her curtains. She smiled at the rain that was streaming down her window and on the street. It looked like she was staying in.

She got back in bed and sat against the headboard, her knees hugged against her chest. She grabbed the phone and called the office leaving a message for Cynthia telling her that she wasn't feeling very well and was staying in for the day. She added a cough and a weak sounding voice for good measure. She also asked Cyn to move all her meetings and appointments back, thanked her and hung up.

Rainy days were what Rory dubbed her selfish day. No matter who was being unconvinced by her staying in on rainy days, she stayed. It was the one day she decided she wouldn't feel bad for taking a day to herself. It was a day where she indulged in things that she rarely got to do.

Sometimes she'd follow in the footsteps of Holly Golightly and Blair Waldorf and have Breakfast at Tiffany's (even if she didn't live in New York), dressing up in her black dress and gloves and big dark glasses, but on most rainy days she stayed in her pajamas and within the walls of her apartment and indulged in her not-so-secret collection of romance novels lining the back shelf of her closet. Finn had dubbed it her porn collection and then proceeded to share with all of their friends that she had said books, thus the not-so-secret collection.

She decided that today was a stay-in day with a trip to the used bookstore down the street. She was about to get back up to chose the book she would start when she heard rustling in the kitchen. She got up and she stuck her head out her door and smiled when she heard Finn muttering. Deciding to respect the rules of their arrangement and not talk to him until he was ready, she closed the door silently and got back in bed. She would stay there until he left.

Some time between her waiting and him leaving she had fallen asleep again. She was facing the door and when she looked up at her nightstand to see the time, she saw a breakfast tray instead. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she noted it was a little past eight thirty, meaning Finn had just left for the office.

Looking at the breakfast tray she grabbed it gently and settled it over her lap smiling. There was a vase with a yellow rose with a red tips, a bowl of chicken noodle soup along with crackers to go with it, hot chocolate with a cinnamon stick in it and all the utensils. Sitting on the side of the tray was a wrapped present and a note.

She opened the note and smiled at Finn's writing.

_For some reason you tend to get "Sick" on rainy days so there's the chicken noodle soup to make you feel better. And the hot chocolate has an espresso shot, I haven't forgotten my coffee addict. I know about your hooky days, love._

_Fact number four: when it rains, nine times out of ten you'll stay home in your pajamas and robe, reading your porn novels. When you do go to work, you spend the entire time looking out your window, wishing you had stayed home._

_I went through your books while you were at work yesterday and did some research on some of the incomplete series you have. And some new ones. Hope you'll like the one I got you._

_Have your rainy day and do it in style, love. I left my Black Card on the counter just in case you decided to go Holly Golightly today. If not, I opened a tab with the old man at the bookstore down the street._

_Enjoy!_

_Finn_

She shook her head, surprised that he knew so much about her rainy days. It was one thing to know she ditched work to stay in, it took a very preceptive person to know exactly what she did on these days. Finn had known her almost seven years and they'd never talked about her rainy days. She'd just conveniently come down with a 24 hour bug every time it rained, neither needed any more explanation than that.

Apparently Finn did know her a lot better than their other friends. Colin had advised her to go to the doctor to get her 24 hour rain flu checked out while Logan had once sent a doctor to check on her. She'd had to explain to the nice gentleman who was persistent in taking her temperature and following through the exam that she was faking and just didn't want to go to work.

Finn had done neither. He'd make her soup, leave it on the stove, kiss the top of her head, tell her to have a good day in and leave for the office. The idiot had known all along, and that was why she was falling head over heels in love with him with every fact.

Putting the note in her nightstand where she'd taken to putting all the others, she opened the package and smiled at the paranormal romance that he'd gotten her. He did know her. She smiled opening it on the first page and got comfortable on her bed before looking back at the single rose sitting in the vase.

A while ago when Finn had met a girl he sort of liked, he'd wanted to give her roses that had some sort of meaning. So they'd done research and found a site that gave all the colors of roses and their meanings. He'd sent the girl orange roses which meant desire. It was his way of saying "I want to fuck you, nothing else." She looked at the rose he'd sent her, yellow with red tips. Thinking back she sat up and looked at the rose with wide eyes. The yellow symbolized friendship while the red symbolized falling in love.

She took the rose out of the vase and felt her eyes well up with tears. No thorns. No thorns meant love at first sight.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Thank you for calling the Dragonfly Inn. This is Lorelai Hayden speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey mom," Rory greeted as she adjusted her headset so she could still work while talking to her mom.

"Mom? I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number seeing as I don't have a daughter!" Her mother said with her flare of drama that she was known for

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry I haven't called, I've been busy."

"Too busy to call and say 'Hey, I'm still alive'?" Her mother gasped. "I hear the keyboard. Are you working??"

"No!" Rory replied quickly sending the e-mail she was working on and taking her fingers off the keyboard with a wince.

"You have your headset on, are you head-setting me!"

"No! I'm not head-setting you."

"Uh huh, sure."

"So how's dad?" Rory asked venturing into a safer topic, then easing into the reason she had called.

She'd been born in Hartford when her mother was a mere 16-years old. Her mother Lorelai, deciding she didn't want to be forced into marriage, had run away to the town Rory had grown up in Stars Hollow. But when her mother had turned twenty three and Rory seven, Christopher Hayden had come looking for them. He told Lorelai he'd given her enough time to rebel and that he wanted to have a family with her and Rory.

At that point her father was attending his final years of Princeton. Lorelai agreed to be with him, but to have the wedding after he graduated. They moved into his parents' house. Lorelai attended community college while Rory started her years at private school.

Two years later Chris and Lorelai were married. Chris was working at his father's law firm and Lorelai was starting her inn in Stars Hollow. The inn was now a worldwide success with Finn's family's help. The Stars Hollow Dragonfly Inn was just one of the locations where her mother had inns.

The call she made to her mother was not to her Stars Hollow office, but to her Paris office where her mother and father vacationed frequently. Her father took care of the Hayden firms internationally while Rory took care of the ones in the States. Her parents preferred Europe, she preferred the good ol' USA, and Finn's homeland of Australia every once in a great moon.

"Your father's fine, he's abandoned me in Paris though."

"Where is he?"

"Checking things in Madrid. He'll be back in a few days. For now I'm kicking back in the apartment and working my ass off here."

"Keeping busy?"

"Yep. I got an interesting call from your grandmother the other day."

"Which one?"

"Emily."

"Oh, and?"

"And what's this about you having a stalker?"

Rory laughed. "Secret admirer, not a stalker."

"Well, apparently Emily isn't too happy with anybody disrupting a work day with bombarding a person with flowers. Apparently it's distasteful and inappropriate."

Rory frowned. "I thought it was sweet and so did grandpa."

"Eh, it's Emily."

"True."

"So have you found this secret admirer slash stalker?"

Rory laughed. "He was never a secret and he isn't a stalker. Just very observant."

"Ah, so you admit it's a he."

Rory frowned. "Never claimed otherwise."

Lorelai laughed. "Who is it?"

Rory bit her lip and shifted in her seat, leaning back and playing with the hems of her sleeves. "How would you take it if, say… me and Logan got together?"

"You and Logan?" She could see the frown on her mother's face. "Um… wow, that's…"

"Weird, right?"

"Is Logan your secret admirer?"

"No."

"Oh," her mother let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I'm a bit more partial to Finn than Logan."

Rory sat up. "Really?"

"Sure, he's a good guy… Logan's a bit…"

"Promiscuous?"

"So's Finn, but I don't think the poor guy knows better. Logan just does it to…"

"Get off," Rory laughed. "Can you see me and Finn together?"

"Finally admitting you love him?"

Rory bit her lip and found herself welcoming the idea instead of running from it. "Maybe." Her mother stayed silent before sighing.

"Really?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think Finn's a sweet guy, but does he know how to be a boyfriend?"

Rory turned to her computer when she heard a ping coming from her speakers signaling she had an instant message.

_**Exoticaussie23: Ready for the next fact, love?**_

Rory smiled. "He's willing to learn."

"So you guys are together yet?"

"Um…" frowning she typed in her response.

_**Coffeegirl35: Shoot.**_

She bit her lip. "I'm not really quite sure. It's undefined as of now."

"'Undefined as of now', that sounds very official."

_**Exocticaussie23: fact number five, you're not as partial to junk food as you make your mother believe.**_

Rory gasped and her eyes widened. "What?"

"What?" Lorelai asked.

Rory's mouth dropped open as Finn sent another message.

_**Exoticaussie23: instead of hiding chocolate and ice cream in that mini fridge you have at work, you actually hide carrot sticks and salads, along with Hidden Valley Ranch. **_

Rory stared at her computer screen in shock. No one, not even her closest friends, not even Luke who had gotten her hooked on salads knew she still ate them. Her mother would probably disown her if she ever knew her daughter even looked at any type of vegetable or fruit-like substance with more than curiosity.

_**Coffeegirl35: how… when…**_

_**Exoticaussie23: I found it a little weird that you'd get vegetables for me and then they'd end up disappearing before I had a chance to even think about what I'd make with them. Ready for the next one? You're mother use to leave you with Luke as a kid after school, and he use to tell you horror stories about unprocessed meat and make you eat salads. No one, not even Luke, knows you kept the habit. It's not a fast metabolism that keeps your body in great shape it's actually eating right and exercising.**_

"Rory, you still with me?"

"Uh… Mom, I'm going to have to call you back later."

"But.."

"I just wanted to know what you thought about the possibility of me and Finn."

"Oh."

"And I just realized that it doesn't really matter, I'll, uh, I'll call you later."

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted into the phone before Rory hung up and took her headset off and threw it on the desk, concentrating on the computer.

_**Coffeegirl35: after the whole vegetable thing, it being my deep dark secret, I'm a little afraid of what you have up your sleeve. **_

_**Exoticaussie23: Trust me, love, I've got much worse. This one's not so bad though. Right about now Cyn should walk in though…**_

Rory looked up just as Cyn walked up wheeling in a cart. Rory's mouth opened this time in utter shock as she saw what was on the cart.

"Oh my god."

"Rory, something you want to tell me?" Cyn asked amused.

Rory looked back on the screen to see Finn's message.

_**Exoticaussie23: number six: you're a closet High School Musical fan, you've seen the movie 58 times, know every word and song by heart BUT you own no merchandise though you're dying to buy them.**_

_**Coffeegirl35: so you took the liberty to buy out the store?**_

_**Exoticaussie23: just a few things, go look, I'll be right here when you get back.**_

Rory got up, keeping him to his word as she went to look at the cart. There was a gift basket sitting in the center, with both High School Musical movies, soundtracks, along with school/office supplies. Pencils, pens, stationary, book covers, folders and bookmarks, each depicting either the entire cast or all of them separately.

Next to the basket sat bags of all kinds, cinch bags with Troy Bolton on one and Gabriella and Troy on the other, a mini backpack with "I majored in Vacation" with the whole cast on it, a tote bag with all of them on it, and five different variations of purses with the entire cast, along with one with Sharpay all by herself, also a lunch bag that had Ryan and Sharpay on it.

There were bracelets, journals, cellphone charms, earrings, banners with "I love Troy Bolton" on them, along with bedding, dinnerware and on the bottom of the cart sat a folded up butterfly chair. Rory opened it and laughed when she saw the well-known picture of the cast jumping in the air.

He also added kid costumes and party decorations. Everything that High School Musical made, she was sure Finn had gotten one of. Dolls, footwear, sleepwear, he got everything.

"I-"

Cyn raised an eyebrow. "Are you a closet Zac Efron fan? 'Cause now that I think of it, you didn't even come to work when Hairspray came out in theaters."

Rory blushed but kept quiet while she went back to her desk. Sitting down she stared at the screen before answering.

_**Coffeegirl35: So does this mean you're my Troy Bolton?**_

_**Exoticaussie23: only if you want me to be love, I've got to go, enjoy your HSM things**_

Before she could respond, he had already logged off leaving her staring at the screen.

"So... High School Musical?" Cyn said. "I had you pegged for more of a Cheetah Girls fan. You know, Amigas Cheetahs," she sang wriggling her hips.

"Leave!" Rory laughed as Cyn started dancing and singing as she left the office.

She went back to the cart and toyed with the Gabriella doll. "You are the music in me," she whispered before laughing at herself and sitting at her desk, attempting to get back to work.


	3. No Losers, Just Winners

_**Part 3/3 No Losers, Just Winners**_

He heard the music from down the hall as he walked to the front door of their apartment. Smiling her heard the sounds of the "Start of Something New".

"Well, this is appropriate," he muttered carefully opening the door. Rory didn't hear what she didn't want to hear. So, if he was careful, she wouldn't even know he was home until he wanted her to know. Setting his briefcase down carefully on the floor next to the door, he closed the door just as quietly as he'd opened it.

He stood for a moment watching her cut what looked like bell peppers and dump them in a sizzling pan singing along with the CD quietly. She swore she couldn't hold a tune, but he knew better. Not being able to resist, he slid his hands around her waist as she stirred the vegetables in the pan.

"Number seven," he whispered as she leaned back against his chest. "You only eat the letters L, O, R, E, A and I in alphabet soup. It's why it takes you forever to eat ABC soup."

"Everyone knows that," she pointed out.

"Not everyone knows that the reason you do it is because when you were five, Lorelai claimed those were the only letters worth eating and you just kept at it."

She bit her lip. Something that he didn't know was that she'd added the letters F and N to the mix a few years ago. But she'd let him figure that out on his own. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," he whispered, skimming his lips down her neck. "How long does this take to cook?"

She laughed moving the vegetables around with her wooden spoon. "Why?"

"Because I'm not really hungry for food right now."

Rory couldn't help but laugh as she turned off the burners and left his arms to turn off the CD player. "That, Mr. Morgan, was really corny." She leaned against the counter. "You sure you don't want food?"

"I'm sure," he nodded crossing over to her.

She brought her hands up to his collar and smiled. "You do realize you have eight facts left, right?"

"Mhmm. But I have more than five. That means I can now… kiss you, right?"

She laughed. "I hope you realize that my rules are for _me _to know fifteen things about _you,_ not the other way around."

He pulled away studying her. "Are you telling me that after seven years of knowing each other, you don't know fifteen things about me."

She laughed. "I do. I do know fifteen things about you." She let out a breath. "It's why you're going to get farther tonight than all the other guys ever did."

Finn smirked. "I want you to know that I didn't come back home to sleep with you, that wasn't my intention. I'm a gentleman, love. If you're not ready, tell me and I'll stop."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I want this, Finn, I want this with you. So… don't stop."

Finn laughed. "Dangerous words, love. Only if you're sure."

She pushed him away with a laugh. "If you don't want to…" She started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and backed her into the counter, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I still have some facts if you want to hear them."

She nodded as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly. "I do."

"Good," he smirked. "Number… what number am I on?" He asked looking up at her. pausing his fingers..

She laughed. "You're on eight."

"Right, number eight," he whispered pushing her white blouse off and leaving on her white camisole. "When you get together with your mother, you mock the celebrity baby names."

"I do," she nodded unbuttoning his own shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

"But what people don't know is that you've got a notebook in your closet full of weird little baby names that you want to name your kids. You like the uniqueness."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied shaking her head, her fingers running down his chest, which was still covered in his undershirt. She licked her lips as her fingers felt the outline of his abs.

"I believe the name Arch is on that list as is Coy, and Dillie, and I think I saw an Effa in there."

"You read my journal?" She asked hitting his chest, but moving her fingers upwards to hold the nape of his neck, fingering the small hairs at the base of his neck.

He shrugged. "It fell open and to set the record straight, it was before we agreed to this."

She nodded. "I believe you."

"Good. Trust, that's important in a relationship, right?" He teased raising an eyebrow.

She nodded closing her eyes as he bent to kiss her shoulder. "Trust is very important in a relationship."

"I'm learning," he whispered, shrugging off the strap of her camisole down her shoulder. "Number nine," he said deciding to take the camisole off. His fingers traced the bottom of the silky shirt. He got down on his knees, wanting to see and feel her skin better as he pushed the camisole up. "Your entire body flushes when you're embarrassed and, apparently, aroused," he smirked kissing her just above her navel. "Just like that," he said pushing the shirt up higher past her breast, and her stomach and chest, along with her face, turned a light shade of pink.

She took the rest of the shirt off herself, letting it fall to the floor, closing her eyes as his hands roamed her waist and spanned her ribs, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts. She bit her lip hard to keep the groan in.

He kissed his way up till he was standing, his lips resting on the top of her breasts which were encased in white lace, only adding to her aura of innocence. "It's only your face that flushes when you're angry," he whispered against her breast, her fingers tightening on his neck.

"I am breaking so many of my rules right now," she whispered. "You are so past second base."

Finn smirked looking up at her flushed face, feeling a surge of pride that he was the only one to get her feeling this way. "I'm one away from actually being able to grope you."

She groaned, leaning her head back against the cabinet. "That was really romantic, Finn, you have no idea."

Finn smiled. "I try."

"Hmm, then you might want to change the setting. The counter is sort of digging into my back."

Finn gave a slight nod, bending down to pick up their discarded clothes. Rory grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. "Leave 'em."

"Really?" He smirked, "Will the OCD part of you live?"

"I think so," she laughed as they walked into her bedroom and he closed the door. There was no awkwardness as she wrapped her arms around his waist, no hesitation as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, tightening his hold on her. They'd both been waiting so long for the other to return their feelings that the physical aspect of the relationship was already there.

"Number ten," he whispered reluctantly pulling away. Wanting to touch her and also wanting to adhere to her rules, he had to give her to other fact.

"I love that you're taking this so seriously," she teased. "I respect that too."

Finn smiled, his hands running up and down her waist before settling just above the button of her slacks. He undid the button with skilled fingers, pushing them down to reveal her hips. His index finger dipped down to her pelvic bone, smirking as he traced the small outline he knew was there, causing her to moan. "Ten: you have a tattoo. It's the outline of a small heart. You mother has no idea."

Rory laughed, her voice husky as she spoke. "You're good."

"You hated the pain and couldn't handle getting the rest of the tattoo, so it's just a small black outline."

"Very good," she whispered as he pushed her lightly towards the bed.

"Eleven," he said, her knees hitting the edge of the bed. He bent down to get on his knees again, a bit difficult with his pants being a bit tighter than they had been a minute ago. He pushed her slacks down, groaning when his eyes came in contact with the matching white lace panties.

"Eleven," she reminded, itching to take off his shirt, but she had a feeling he wouldn't let her.

"Eleven," he whispered, pushing her slightly so she was sitting on the bed and he was kneeling between her legs. "You pretend to tune me and the guys out when we talk about our dates." He watched with pleasure as her body flushed, knowing where he was going with the fact. "But I have the feeling, love, that you get aroused by our potty mouths."

"Shut up," she whispered with a laughter, pushing his shoulder.

"You shift." he said, hands running up her stomach and towards her back, resting on the clasp of her bra. "You look around but your body shifts then," he laughed. "I hear you taking care of yourself when you think I'm asleep."

"Oh god," she muttered.

"Trust me, love, you aren't the only one."

"That's really embarrassing," she whispered.

"Oh come on, girls' night in?" he laughed, "Yet you were the only here, candles in your bathroom and bedroom and Philippe in your nightstand drawer."

Her body shook with laugher, not at all embarrassed. Hell, she'd been around when he brought dates home. She couldn't pretend she'd been quiet when she knew some nights she hadn't.

"Just because you're a virgin, doesn't mean you don't have needs."

"You spoke to Steph," she accused. "She's the only one that knows that I named my vibrator that."

Finn laughed. "Once again, let the record show that this was before we agreed to do this, and she was a bit tipsy."

"Okay."

"Now, how far can I go?" He asked, his fingers still on her bra clasp. She gave a small nod of consent, letting his fingers undo the clasp. He pulled the lacey garment down her shoulders throwing it to the side, his hands moving to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples, a moan escaping her lips.

Biting his lip, he looked up at her closed eyes, her parted lips and her face flushed with arousal. Not being able to resist the temptation, he removed his hands, smirking when she groaned in frustration. He leaned forward and captured a nipple between his teeth. He watched as her head fell back, her breathing becoming a bit more erratic.

"Oh god," she whispered, her hands coming to hold his head in place. He pulled away blowing lightly, causing a shiver to run up her spine. His hand went to replace his mouth, while he went to repeat his actions with the other.

Biting her lip, she reluctantly pushed him away, pulling him up and lying on the bed. Following her cue, he lay on top of her, letting her hands wander down and pull the undershirt up and off, throwing it across the room.

"I love your chest," she said, her fingers running up and down in wonder as every movement caused his stomach to clench.

"That's an ego booster. I love your tits."

"Once again, you're a romantic, Finn." She laughed as her fingers found the button to his pants. She undid it, and pushed the zipper down, pushing them down, her palm brushing against his obvious arousal, causing him to groan and his head to fall to her shoulder.

"Well," she teased, "That causes a very interesting reaction." Taking it a step further, she pushed his boxers down, leaving him to kick them off.

He frowned at her as he pushed his pants and boxers the rest of the way off. "How did my seducing you turn into me being completely naked?"

Rory smirked. "Because the naive virgin wanted to test some reactions and you were going to be kind enough to let me."

"Oh yeah?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Mhmm," she murmured, her hand reaching down again and taking hold of him.

"Oh god," he muttered, his head falling to her shoulder once again, his teeth clenched as her innocent fingers ran up and down his length.

"I wonder-" she whispered, just as her fingers brushed against his balls. She felt an expulsion of breath hit her shoulder before his breathing turned ragged.

"Love, it'd be best if you left my parts alone," he muttered, taking her hand and interweaving it with his before bringing it up. "I'd rather you come a few times before I do."

Rory smiled, her free hand rubbing his jaw softly. "You're sweet and still have four facts left."

"Right," he nodded leaning into her touch. "Number twelve." He touched her wrist lightly, bringing it between them. "When you're nervous or anxious," his thumb feathered lightly over her erratic pulse at her wrist, "You tend to play with the hems of your t-shirts. Or if you're wearing long sleeves, the sleeves."

"You notice that?" She whispered.

"Love, I notice everything," he murmured kissing her wrist before letting it go. "I'm pretty sure that at twelve facts I can go a bit further," he said, his hand creeping down her stomach and playing with her white panties that had yet to be discarded of.

Rory nodded seriously. "I think the rules stipulate that you can go furt--oh!" Her hips bucked up as she felt his fingers slip under the thin fabric to cup her mound. "You just go for it, don't you?" She groaned gripping his forearms as she felt his fingers touch her lightly.

He leaned down to kiss her. "You're so wet," he murmured, his touch restricted by the lace.

Rory bit her lip lifting her hips, trying to move his hand to where she wanted it. Finn smirked at her advances. "What do you want, love?" He asked against her neck.

"More," she groaned lifting her hips again, feeling his finger slide from her clit and going close to entering her. Not being able to hold on, she lifted her hips and removed the white panties herself.

"You just can't resist me, can you?" He teased moving his fingers a bit faster now that he had more freedom. She gripped his arms, her hands running down his left, interlacing their fingers and leading them right where she wanted it. "And eager," he laughed, getting more aroused at her forwardness.

"I don't think I can hold out for three more facts," she whispered hoarsely, gasping when he finally obliged her by slipping his fingers inside.

"Thirteen," he said, remembering how he'd gotten this far. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, his fingers moving slowly in and out, her mewling sounds turning him inside out. He reached a thin scar right over her hip and ran his tongue over the length of it. She gasped his name, her fingers running themselves through his hair. "This is not the product of an appendix removal," he told her, "This is the product of a very bad car accident you got in during high school."

He felt her stiffen and he ran his hands up and down her sides helping her relax.

"Finn, let me up," she whispered. Finn let her go, removing his fingers as well, letting her sit up on the bed.

"I'm not judging, Rory," he told her.

She shook her head leaning against the headboard, her knees tightly to her chest. He sat up and watched her as she took calming breaths, avoiding eye contact.

"I haven't thought about that in years," she said out loud, finally looking at him. "I'm guessing you know the circumstances of the crash."

"It brings me to the last two facts. But I can tell you something else, Rory."

She shook her head. "You can…" she swallowed. "Go ahead."

He crawled closer to her to kneel in front of her, his hands ran up and down her legs slowly, in an attempt to get her to relax. "Fourteen," he said softly. "You smoked weed sporadically through high school."

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the headboard as he continued. "A friend of yours, Tristan, introduced you to a joint at a high school party. I was in that car, Rory."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Jeez, Rory, we were all high off our ass. I'm not surprised you didn't know I was in the car with you guys."

"I-" she frowned. "Tristan swore it was just the two of us."

"I was the one that called the ambulance." He ran his hands soothingly up and down her arms as she stared at him. "Tristan thought it would be better if you didn't remember too much. So he let you keep the account you gave."

"You were in the car?" She asked disbelievingly.

Smirking he pushed his hair back, showing her the thin line that started faintly at his temple and ran up. "Twenty stitches. My head hit the side window."

She shook her head, her fingers touching the scar lightly. "Tristan said it was the impact that shattered that window, not your head. I really don't remember much about that night."

Finn shrugged. "We let Tristan drive. He was high and drunk, love, and we were just as bad. It was an innocent mistake. When Tristan made impact with the tree, the seatbelt dug into your hip, causing this scar," he said, his fingers finding it. "Your mother has no idea that you were ever in a car accident or that you were ever high once in your life."

She bit her lip. "What do you know about that?"

"Tristan told me that you told your mom that you stayed at Louise Grant's house after the party and that you all talked about boys and watched movies. When really, love, you were unconscious on a hospital bed, and when you woke up, you heard Tristan had gotten stitches on his head."

She leaned her head back again. "I didn't know that anyone but me and Tristan knew about that accident. I was so grateful that I was eighteen and that my last words before I passed out were 'Do not by any circumstances call my parents." I was so grateful they actually listened to me."

Finn cleared his throat. "Being the most lucid of the three, a window to the head will knock you sober by the way, I told them our parents were out of town. And, luckily, when they tested the theory, all three maids answered and said the rehearsed phrase whenever the cops call. That Mr. and Mrs. Blank were out of town and that they wouldn't be back in for months."

Rory laughed. "Oh god, I think this story qualifies as four facts."

"Just one," he said, "Because you didn't even know most of it." She felt herself relax loosening her hold on her knees. He pulled her forward so that she straddled his knees, her hands loosely wrapped around his neck. "Ready for the last one?"

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"Fifteen, because of your weed habit, which you stopped right after said accident," he said causing her the chuckle, "You became, and still are, a stress smoker."

"Oh god," she laughed.

"A smoker knows a smoker," he teased. "And a lot of the cigarette butts on the terrace are not mine. It's the reason you won't let me light up in front of you, you'll be tempted yourself."

"That's it, after our post-sex cigarette, we're quitting."

Finn laughed tightening his hold on his hips as he laid her down on the bed, her hair spreading out against the pillows. Her fingers held on to his sides as his ran up and down the length of her body, kneeling between her legs.

"You are incredibly beautiful."

"I know," she teased. "And you're incredibly handsome."

He nodded in agreement. "I know." His hands ran down her hips and up her legs, massaging her thighs lightly. He brought her right leg up slowly kissing the inside of her leg, working his way to her thigh. He heard her groan as his lips hovered right over her. He pulled back and repeated the process on her other leg, nipping at her thigh as his fingers ran lightly up and down her mound, before delving deeper and finding their way inside, causing her to cry out.

"I know almost everything about you, love," he whispered laying a kiss on her stomach. "But the thing I'm most curious about is how you look as you come, what you sound like." He smirked as she leaned her head back, his fingers thrusting faster and rubbing slightly on her clit, not wanting to give her the release until he was ready.

"I'm very anxious to see this." He kissed her lower still, her fingers winding their way into his hair. He slowed his fingers when he felt her fingers tighten on his hair and her breathing come out faster than it had been before. Before she had a chance to recover from the almost high, he ran his tongue up her slit before taking the sensitized nub into his mouth.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, her hips bucked, his free hand settling on her hips to keep them in place.

"Oh… god," she moaned, lifting her hips as far as his hand would allow. He watched as one of her hands ran themselves through her own hair, her mouth parting allowing a silent scream to come through as her orgasm hit. He pulled away getting a taste of her, his fingers slowing down before slowly pulling out.

She opened her eyes to see him hovering over her, a slight smirk on his face. "Definitely worth the wait," he whispered, capturing her lips with his. She could taste herself on his lips. It made her even more aroused if possible.

She pulled away and kissed him lightly before lying her head on the pillow, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Morgan, I'm ready."

Finn laughed as he lightly lifted her body to push the covers from her bed all the way down. "You are?"

"Yes, I'm ready to be ravished," she said, her face a mask of seriousness.

"And here I thought you already were," he teased kissing her collar bone.

"I, hereby, name you, Mr. Morgan," she said, a laugh erupting, not being able to keep a straight face, "The man most suited to take my innocence."

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "And here I thought I'd have to go through a dragon."

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "No dragon, just me and you."

"Hmm," he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I like the sound of that."

She raised her hips a bit, giving her more reach to get to her nightstand. He groaned when her hips came in contact with his, closing his eyes as she rustling around her nightstand.

"Love, I can assure you, you won't be needing Philippe." He opened his eyes again, once she lowered her hips.

"I keep him in the other nightstand, Finn," she laughed. "Condoms," she told him, waving the package in front of him.

"Right, protection, that's smart."

She bit her lip, "Do I… or… jeez, my inexperience is showing, isn't it?"

He laughed. "It's endearing, love, you can put it on me."

With trembling hands she ripped the package open and slowly slipped it on his, causing him to groan. "God, you're good at teasing," he murmured as her hands ran the length of him and trailed up his chest slowly. He took one of her hands into his and brought it up to his mouth. "Nervous?" He asked feeling it still shaking.

She ran her free hand down his cheek. "A little," she admitted, "But not because of you."

He nodded, swallowing before leaning down to kiss her. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened her mouth, their tongues dueling for dominance as she felt his length position itself just outside her entrance.

He pulled away, running a hand through her hair smiling at her. "Ready?"

She nodded as he bent down to kiss her neck, nipping at the places he'd kissed lightly. "Wrap your legs around my hips, love," he whispered. She did as she was told, feeling his hips move forward.

She gasped as she felt him enter her slowly, then pause when he hit the barrier.

"It's going to hurt," he whispered.

"Just… do it fast," she whispered back. "Like a Band-Aid."

Nodding, he pulled back a bit, covering her mouth with his own before thrusting in, swallowing her cry as he entered her fully. He felt her nails dig into his back and her toes against his buttocks, pausing when he was in her, letting her adjust.

He kissed her softly, licking her lips. "You okay?"

She nodded losing her grip on his back. "Perfect." She lifted her hips, feeling restless at the lack of movement. He pulled back, slowly thrusting into her, her hips meeting his with every thrust.

Frustrated with his slow speed, she tightened her hold on his hips with her legs before rolling them over flipping their positions.

He stared up at her in shock as she straddled him comfortably.

"Yes," she teased. "The novice has a few tricks up her sleeve"

"The novice isn't wearing sleeves," he teased back, groaning when he felt her hips move. "Shit."

His hands ran up her hips to her breasts to cup them, his thumbs running lightly over her hardened nipples, emitting a moan from her as she threw her head back.

Smirking and not being able to resist the temptation, he sat up holding her tightly on his lap, bending his head down to take the nipple into his mouth. Her fingers tightened on his back, her hips speeding up.

He let go of her breast looking up at her, his hands moving to her hips to slow her down. "We've got all night, love." He nipped her shoulder and helped set her pace, moving her hips with his hands before running them up her back. She laid her mouth on his shoulder as she moved at the slowed down pace, feeling the thin layer of perspiration on their skin.

"Feel it?" He whispered as her breathing hitched. "Feel how it builds?" His hand spanned her stomach feeling it contract before it went lower, his thumb slowly rubbing her clit as she slowly went over the edge, whispering his name into his ear.

She tugged on his ear with her teeth, soothing it with her tongue. "I think it's your turn."

"I think so too." He flipped them over, laying her on her back again. "Wanna pick up the speed?"

"I liked the slow," she admitted, loving the slow-building orgasm, "But I think I'm going to like the fast a bit better."

"Good to hear," he said moving his hips a bit faster. He lightly pushed the hair away from her face, skimming his lips down her forehead to her cheeks. Loving the feel of her neck, he rubbed is nose against the long column of her neck, nibbling on her throat, feeling her gasps underneath his lips.

"Finn," she groaned, her nails raking up his spine, causing an arousing shiver to run through his body and his hips to speed up even more.

Feeling her inner muscles contract around him, he gripped the sheets under his hands, her nails digging into his sides as they both fell over the edge. He groaned out her name before sinking his teeth into the soft swell of her breast as he came.

Her hands slipped from his back relaxing, sweeping through his hair as he laid his head between her breast, softly soothing the bite mark with his tongue.

"You bit me," she accused softly.

"Mm, you're delicious, love, I couldn't help myself," he said closing his eyes as her fingers continued to comb through his hair.

"This means you've won the bet."

"I think we both won," he murmured.

Smiling, she pulled the covers over their quickly cooling bodies. They feel asleep, their legs entwined, Finn's head resting between her breasts, his arm holding her tightly to his body as her hands rested on his back, holding him just as tightly.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Her eyes fluttered open, not quite sure what had woken her up from her rest. Feeling someone staring at her, she looked next to her and found Finn looking at her, his fingers drawing random things on her hip.

"Hey," she whispered. "What time is it?"

"Nearing three."

"In the afternoon?" She asked.

"Morning, love."

"Mhmm," she rolled on her back stretching, wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs.

"Sore?" He asked, his fingers now drawing on her tummy.

"A bit."

"Well, we didn't quite get to dinner, and I'm feeling a bit peckish. I ran you a bath, just put the bubbles in."

"Really?"

Finn nodded. "Just got done filling it up. I put some of those lavender bubble bath you have under your sink. Go soak, it'll be good, and I'll finish up dinner, okay?"

She looked up at him, tracing his jaw with her fingers. "You make an excellent boyfriend. I'm glad you were my first."

He felt his cheeks warm and sat up before she noticed. "Go, love, before I decide to join you."

"You could," she teased, grabbing his undershirt from the floor and putting it on.

"I don't think that would help with the soreness."

"Your loss," she teased as she walked by him to go into her bathroom. She squealed when she felt her hips grabbed, then thrown back on the bed, Finn hovering over her. He tugged her bottom lip with his teeth before kissing her fully. He felt her arms go around his neck and pulled back.

"Go, soak in the tub," he laughed standing up and pulling on his boxers.

"Tease," she laughed getting off the bed.

"You started it," he accused as he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Laughing at his antics, she stripped of his shirt before stepping into the warm tub and groaning when the warm water and lavender scent soothed her muscles.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the tub pillow she usually had in her tub and let herself relax. Half an hour later she was stepping out of the tub, drying off before putting on the clean undershirt Finn had left on the counter for her, along with a pair of his boxers he knew she liked to wear.

Going back to her room, towel-drying her hair, she frowned at the bed. Finn had changed the sheets and had folded the blankets back halfway so they could both crawl back in. Smiling she went to her dresser brushing out her hair.

Finn stood watching her as she ran the brush through her hair. The movements were slow and mesmerizing and it was her voice that brought him out of the haze.

"Just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I don't know you're there," she said turning to look at him.

Smirking he laid the bed tray on the nightstand, motioning her to get in the bed. "I'm going to grab my plate, I won't be two minutes," he said as she crawled into bed, liking the image she presented lying in bed in his clothes. He backed out of the bedroom going to the living room where he'd left his briefcase and popped it open.

He hadn't wanted to wait almost a week to give her all the facts, but the surprise he had for her had called for him to wait. Grabbing the wrapped package, he put it on his tray before going back to the room and sitting on the bed, setting the tray in her lap.

She looked at the package and frowned at him. "What's this?"

He smirked. "Open it."

She pulled on the ribbon lightly, putting it on the nightstand before unwrapping the box. She opened the lid and laughed at what laid inside. "You've got to be kidding."

"Nope, I told you I'd get it." He laughed as she picked up the wooden plaque.

"'Congratulations Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden, you've just had your cherry popped,'" she read out loud laughing. "What did the guy who made it for you say when you told him what you wanted engraved?"

"He looked at me like I was crazy. I explained that it was an inside joke. He continued to look at me like I was crazy."

"What's this blank space?" She asked pointing to the large space under the congratulates.

"That, my love, is the place where the date and time you lost your virginity go."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, going to take it back to the man in a few days and ask him to fill it in."

She shook her head in amusement before putting the plaque against her lamp. Looking back in the box, she a picture of Finn laying there, a slight smirk on his face. Shaking her head she placed it next to the plaque. "It's gotten to the point where your actions do not shock me anymore, Finn."

"There's enough time to surprise you yet, love. For instance, I still have one fact."

She raised an eyebrow, placing her tray of untouched food on the ground. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," he nodded, bringing her over so she straddled him. "But if nothing surprises you any more, I don't know if I want to share."

"No, please do."

"Well then, if you insist, number sixteen, is it?"

"Sixteen," she nodded in agreement.

"Well then, sixteen. I, Finn Morgan, love you, Rory Hayden."

She pulled back, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Ha, so I can surprise you."

She shook her head. "You love me?"

"Well of course love, I wouldn't go through all this just to take your virginity if I _didn__'__t_ love you would I? _And,_" he continued before she could interrupt, "you wouldn't let me do all this if you didn't love me back."

"Well, I know I love you," she said, "But I didn't know you loved me."

"Well, I do," he nodded. "Loved you for a while now."

"I didn't know that," she admitted.

"Seems you don't know me as well you think you do."

Rory laughed at the absurdity of the comment. "Mr. Morgan, I believe I know you a lot better than you know yourself."

"Oh, is that a threat, Miss Hayden?"

"That, Mr. Morgan, is a warning and one day I'm going to prove it to you." She laughed as she pinned him on his back, planning to spend the whole night and day in bed with her boyfriend, though in the back of her mind coming up with a plan to show him just how well she _did _know him. And she knew him better damn well.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**A.N.**_ And done. Hope you all enjoyed!! And there will be a sequel, I know that for sure but I have no dates, and nothing written. So don't keep you're hopes up of it being soon. I hope you all enjoyed this one and it kept you tied over until I'm able to write all the other fics.

Kassandra


End file.
